<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone With The Blastwave... But With RWBY Characters by DrGairyuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897427">Gone With The Blastwave... But With RWBY Characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki'>DrGairyuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>...But With RWBY Characters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gone With The Blastwave, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguity, Apocalypse, Body Horror, Boredom, British Comedy, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Crazy, Dark Comedy, Experimentation, F/F, Gallows Humor, Gen, Hilarious, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, Horror, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Insanity, Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Random &amp; Short, Randomness, Religious Humor, Snark, Tragedy/Comedy, War, fusion fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>I do not own either RWBY or Gone with the Blastwave. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Gone with the Blastwave is owned by Kimmo Lemetti. This is merely to express my love for Gone with the Blastwave.</strong>
</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>...But With RWBY Characters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone With The Blastwave... But With RWBY Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>I do not own either RWBY or Gone with the Blastwave. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Gone with the Blastwave is owned by Kimmo Lemetti. This is merely to express my love for Gone with the Blastwave.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two female Vale soldiers wearing Zaku II-looking custom powered armors, with being colored in their favorite colors respectively; Ruby, a crimson red-colored powered armor-wearing sniper with a rifle, and Weiss, a white-colored  powered armor-wearing Dust-technician (or Skónitechnician or whatever the term for the Dust-using equivalent of a pyrotechnician is exactly) due to the pair of 4 spherical tanks containing Dust in its rawest form for whatever form it will take upon blasted out of the nozzle of her weapon depending on the settling of her weapon on her powered armor's back, were hiding in an abandoned building and were in quiet silence for a moment before Ruby, being the lesser insane of the two, spoke.</p><p>"Do you know the meaning of this war?" Ruby said.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I mean... what's the point?" Ruby asked as she then spoke to Weiss without turning her head to look at her. "It can't be for land because everything is burned, bombed, or polluted. It can't be for the money because there isn't anything left to spend it on." She pointed it out to her as she told her. "So what is it? Religion?" She questioned before she then asked a important question here. "Why do we fight?"</p><p>"... To win a war." Weiss answered after she became silence for a moment after looking at Ruby and then rubbed her weapon with her hand.</p><p>"... Meh." Ruby just give an apathic shrug at this before she then raised her bolt-action rifle up to aim and look right into the scope. "Works for me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>